


Just Kiss Me Already

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, insecure and jealous Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Jason spent the better part of the 90s pretending.





	Just Kiss Me Already

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short ficlet that just popped into my head. Set probably around 2007.

He’d always loved Mark. Practically from the moment he met him. Everyone did, really. You couldn’t help but love Markie. At first the love had been only brotherly, at least that’s what he told himself. Because Mark was so young. Too young. Jason could see he had a bit of a puppy love crush on him and he could have easily taken advantage of that if he’d wanted. Mark unabashedly idolized Jason and likely would have done anything and everything to please him and fuck if that wasn’t a tempting thought if he was honest with himself.

But he wasn’t that sort of person. At least he hoped he wasn’t. So he firmly stamped down his desires and continued to play the wise, hippie sage big brother. And pretended it wasn’t killing him every time he saw Robbie nuzzling into Mark and kissing his throat, saw them with their foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked. Pretended he didn’t notice Robbie’s sneer of triumph at him as he wrapped his arms around Mark and bent down to kiss him. Pretended his growing exasperation with Robbie was purely due to his frustration with Robbie’s lack of professionalism. Pretended all he wanted to give Mark after Robbie left was comfort and friendship.

Jason spent the better part of the 90s pretending.

He got so good at pretending he almost convinced himself. Almost talked himself out of it. He was good at that. He came up with a dozen reasons why he shouldn’t do this. Even though it wasn’t the 90s anymore. Even though they were both adults. Both equals. Even though Mark was looking at him more intensely than he’d ever looked at him and, fuck, pulling him down to him so they were face to face, nose to nose, close enough to…

“Just kiss me already.” 

He froze for a moment, his uncertainty and anxiety and second guessing getting the better of him. Then Mark gently touched his lips to his and he found himself opening into the kiss, opening into the embrace, opening into the love he’d closed off for so many years.


End file.
